


We Are Wild, We Are Like Young Volcanoes

by lionqueen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionqueen/pseuds/lionqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Skye is asked to follow a trail left behind by someone who hacked into some of S.H.I.E.L.D's high security files, she finds herself immersed in the life of one Felicity Smoak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Wild, We Are Like Young Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsStephyyBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsStephyyBitch/gifts), [paigeroo5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=paigeroo5).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye tracks a hacker and Felicity realizes she might get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So if you follow me on tumblr at all you've seen the bits and pieces of this story I've posted! It's not completely cohesive yet but it's slowly piecing itself together and I'm excited to share it with all of you!
> 
> Originally, this idea came to me when I read a post by to fellow olicity/skyeward shippers. It's grown into this world that I share with my lovely friends Stephy and Paige. (We have so many headcanons for something that is technically just one big headcanon)
> 
> Now, timeline wise....  
> In terms of the canon verse for both shows this AU starts after:  
> \- Heir to the Demon (Arrow)  
> \- The Hub (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D)

**Somewhere over the Atlantic, The Bus —- 8:04 PM**

It starts with a little red flag.

Not a real red flag, a mental one. 

When Skye is asked to look into who recently hacked S.H.I.E.L.D.’s computer system she doesn’t actually expect to find anything.  To break into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s system you have to be a master, a genius; it’s no easy feat to break past all their virtual defenses. She should know, she did it.

She’s casually scanning the system for anything suspicious when a red flag pops up on a file tagged Deathstroke.

It sounds ominous and it’s ranked as a level 10 file which of course means Skye shouldn’t look at it.  She should just tell A.C. about the red flag, let them know that whoever hacked into the system was looking into something called Deathstroke and point them in the direction of the footprints the hacker so obviously left behind.

But of course, Skye has never been on to follow the rules. It’s possible this is all some test.  That S.H.I.E.L.D. had someone on their payroll hack into the system plant footprints and then asked her, the untrustworthy rookie agent to look into it.  Maybe they wanted to see what she would do. Would she follow protocol and not go anywhere near the file? Or would she curiously open them and read everything there is to know. 

She shrugs and clicks around for a minute because either way she wants to know what’s so freaking special about this one file.

And maybe she wants to find out who was almost as good as her and hacked into S.H.I.E.LD.’s mainframe unnoticed. The difference is they got caught and she didn’t. Well… not the first time anyways.

Skye manages to pass the protection on the file by hacking her way into a level 10 operative’s account. Fury really should have better passwords. Avengers1 isn’t that hard to crack.

She quickly read through the file and finds herself confused.

When she saw the level 10 file she was expecting something cool and… alieny.

All she’s got out of this file so far is S.H.I.E.L.D. has been attempting to track an assassin for hire that’s been eluding them for several years now.  Deathstroke, as they named him, uses military precision and… swords? Skye sits up a little straighter because this just got so much cooler.

Deathstroke is known for several hits against high powered people including some King in Austria and a billionaire in Germany. The reports all claim the same thing.  That a man in a yellow and black mask, barely visible to the naked eye, runs in slashes his way through his victim (usually by cutting the victims head off) and gets out before anyone even notices the dead guy’s head is rolling around on the floor.

There’s a security camera shot of Deathstroke’s face and Skye shivers because the mask is thin and skewed slightly and the eye holes are deep. There has been no activity in several months but there’s been a strange spike in deaths and injuries in a place called Starling City.

Why this connection was made Skye doesn’t know. She quickly searches for the hacker’s trail and follows the leads backwards, hoping to find who was looking for information on a dangerous assassin. When the breadcrumbs lead her to a place called Starling City and a woman named Felicity Smoak she has more questions than answers.

Without thinking she gathers the computer’s IP address and any other information she may need, then quickly logs out of Fury’s account and deletes any trace of herself from the file and the file from her computer.

When A.C. comes into her room later that day he asks her if she had any luck finding the hacker, she lies and tells him that the trail went cold.

He asks her to email the same agent who contacted her first and let them know which file she found the hacker had looked into.

“Maybe they will have better luck,” he says as he looks at her.

Skye gets the feeling that he doesn’t believe her.  
  


 **Starling City, The Foundry —- 7:46 PM**  

For Felicity, it starts when she realizes she may have left a footprint while searching for files on Death Stroke from various government agencies.

She doesn’t panic because really it’s not that big of a deal, she’ll just retrace her steps and delete any trace of her in the file, then cover her tracks better. She’s lazily cleaning out the hard drive as the computer works to get past various encryptions when a number catches her eye. The date on the file is yesterday, meaning someone with access went into the file after she did – and that is when she panics.

She glances up to the corner of the screen and her stomach drops even lower then she thought possible. There’s the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo in the corner. Of course, it just had to be the arm of the government with super powered soldiers.

She pictures actual men in black barging into QC and dragging her out of Oliver’s office with her hands cuffed tightly behind her back – not the fun kind of handcuffing. She can see herself being placed in some high security prison and having to room with an alien and being held with other super powered beings – oh god, she won’t survive S.H.I.E.LD. prison. She wouldn’t even survive regular prison.

Maybe she can pass this all off as a horrible misunderstanding. That she accidentally stumbled into the system, skipping past twelve high level encryptions and finding a file on a super fast murderous psychopath who uses a sword to slice people’s heads off. A file she just happened to search about six other agency databases for.

Felicity drops her head to the metal desk in front of her, “Oliver is going to shoot me with one of his arrows.”

She’s relatively sure whoever searched the Death Stroke file had to have been looking for a security breach – which good for them they hit the nail on the head, bad for her. It’s more then likely the agency has her IP address and can track it back to the Foundry… She quickly starts shoving things into her bag with one hand and the other carelessly rips wires out of the back of the computer.

Maybe she can run before S.H.I.E.L.D. gets on her trail. She can lead the scary men with high powered alien killing guns away from Oliver, Digg, Roy and Sara.

She pauses though, because what if her running doesn’t stop the freakishly large men from coming and It seems like she hung her team out the dry. The door from Verdant opens and slams shut, Felicity jumps and turns to see Diggle walking down the stairs, “Hi Digg!” she tries to say inconspicuously.

He raises an eyebrow at her, “Felicity what are you doing here this ea-“ he looks at the bag on her shoulder then the bunch of wires in her hand, “Going somewhere or are we having computer problems?”

She’s saved from answering his question when the door open and closes again – then again it’s Oliver and Sara holding hands and smiling at each other so she’s either has the best luck or the worst. When Digg turns to them Felicity quickly puts the wires back in place then wipes her sweaty palms against her dress.

“Hi Felcity!” Sara says through her laughter.

Felicity winces and nods, “Good morning Sara.”

The IT girl tries not to let her panic show but she wonders if she’s set all of her friends, her family, up to get taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D. and experimented on. Roy especially, who has the Mirakuru running through his veins, will be of interest to S.H.IE.LD.

She refuses to let any of the poking and prodding she sees in her mind happen but what is she supposed to do? She won’t run and hide like most would and she can’t exactly tell them that she failed at the one job she’s supposed to be good at. The one thing she’s useful for.

“Felicity!”

“What?” she jumps again, dropping the bag from her shoulder and turning to face a now shirtless frowning Oliver. She tries to stop her eyes from drifting.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, staring at her in concern. It’s reminiscent to when she was all in her own head with his mother’s secret on her mind.

“Nothing,” she answers despite his angry glare, “I just…. I didn’t sleep wel last night,” she continues, “And I’m not feeling well.”

He softens and she remembers a gentle hand on her shoulder and a whispered, ‘you could never loose me’. She glances at the other blonde in the room and knows he didn’t mean to lie, “Why don’t you go home,” he suggests, “We don’t plan on going out tonight and if something some up Digg can man the comms.”

She feels the unintentional sting of his words and easily irreplaceable flashes through her mind in a voice eerily familiar to her mother’s nasally screech, “Yeah okay,” she whispers. She thinks maybe if she reroutes the IP address it’ll confuse anyone from attempting to track it. She doesn’t think they’ll be able to find any trace of her original trail and she prays to some higher power that it will keep S.H.I.E.LD. away from the Foundry. At least, for now.

What Felicity didn’t realize was that part of S.H.I.E.LD. was already inside the Foundry.


End file.
